Lay All Your Love On Me
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Regina Mills, a twenty-five year old Daycare owner has a problem and didn't expect to find the solution in Emma Swan a twenty-two year old Server with a four-year-old son. SQ-AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm a little stuck on finishing my other story. There's like maybe 3 more chapters and well, I'm on the struggle bus with it with editing and the ending. So hopefully writing this will help me get past the bit of writers block I'm having. This particular has been with me for like a year and I've decided to share it. It's a lot of Swan Queen fluff, so there's that. What's that disclaimer thing...right, I don't own nor am I making a prophet, I'm just doing this for my own pure enjoyment cause I like these characters. This is AU...if there's a character or pairing you might also like to see, well let me know in a comment and I'll try to work them in! ~Enjoy!**

* * *

_Darling, in the end, you've got to be your own hero, because everybody's busy trying to save themselves._

"Momma! Momma!" Emma let out a grunt at the force that came down on her midsection effectively knocking the air out of her. "It's mornin' time! The sun up!" Emma took in a deep breath steadily hoping that the sun had been up for more than five hours. Sitting up she groaned as she looked at her alarm clock.

"Hen, it's seven in the morning." Her four year old looked at her and shrugged.

"Momma the sky's wakes so we have to be wakes!" He reasoned as she laughed out. "And it's snowing!"

"We have about five hours until you go to your grandparents and then I have errands to run. So how about we make breakfast then you take a nice long bath while Momma cleans up the house?" Henry nodded enthusiastically as Emma tossed back the covers.

"I sees _Missus_ Gina today cos me going with Papa and Belle?" Emma loved hearing the way Henry "papa" because it sounded more like "paw-paw" and she knew it was just a matter of time before he grew out of speaking like that.

"Do you usually see _Missus_ Gina when you go with them?" Henry nodded excitedly making Emma smile. "Alrighty then, they are going to pick you in a little bit." Henry clumsily climbed down from her bed and ran into the kitchen. Emma shook her head watching her toddler as he pushed his step stool over to the counter so he could help.

At twenty-two Emma knew that she would never regret the decision to keep her son. A part of her wished she'd waited to have children, but the drunken one-night stand with someone six years old than her had left her pregnant.

Neal Cassidy helped out where he could, taking Henry on the weekends she worked and Neal's parents were more than happy to take care of Henry even taking him to daycare/preschool during the week. Emma was an orphan and greatly appreciated the help. She worked as a waitress, hostess and occasionally helped manage at one of Neal's father's upscale restaurants in New York City.

"Momma, I go baths now?" Henry asked licking his palm that was sticky from the syrup. Emma laughed standing up to pick up her toddler. Five minutes later she returned to the kitchen and started cleaning up. It was nearly an hour later that Henry was yelling for her to get him out. Getting him dressed she set him up in the living room with some apple juice and put on _Max &amp; Ruby_ while she decided to start some laundry.

Sorting the laundry in her room Emma was startled when her phone started going off. "Hello?"

"_Swan baby,_ love of my non-existent heterosexual life_._"

"No, no Jefferson no, I'm not coming in on my day off." Emma spoke with a laugh as she heard him huff on the other end of the phone.

"Please Emma! You know Granny is still on bed rest for at least another two days and Ruby wanted to be with her today, to make sure the woman is resting properly, I just need you for an hour or so. I'm short staffed and I need you, please!" He pleaded as Emma sighed.

"For how long?"

"A few hours at most, just until the lunch rush is over."

"What about that new hire, um, the Boyd girl, Ashley Boyd?" Emma asked tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Her husband Sean had work, she couldn't find a sitter on such short notice and has to stay with her baby. Please, Emma, you know I don't like to call you but—"

"Well I'm going to have to bring Henry with me, I hope you know that. Adam and Belle were picking him up around eleven-thirty." Emma tossed her uniform in knowing she was going to cave, the more hours the better, especially since Christmas was coming up in two weeks.

"How is my godson? I haven't seen him in a hot minute! Bring him! He and Grace can play in my office, I have her with me until one when her mother comes to get her." Emma smiled shaking her head. She would be utterly surprised if the flaky woman showed up at one. At seven years old Grace Hatter had learned just like her older sister Paige, not to expect much from their mother but did enjoy the time she got to spend with the woman who'd birthed her.

"When do you need me there?"

"Can you make it by eleven?" Emma sighed looking at the time, she would have time for one load of laundry.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Hanging up the phone she sent a text to Belle and Adam about the change of plans and where they would need to pick up Henry. She put on her work uniform while she waited for a reply. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later as Emma was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Putting on a little bit of foundation and lip gloss Emma sighed, hopefully she didn't get stuck at work all day, she did have errands to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I figured why not two chapters...also the quotes are just quotes from my Pinterest board. I liked them and wanted them before each chapters so they will be there. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

* * *

_When you find someone who breaks you open and makes you feel things; you fight for them._

Emma put Henry down as they entered the restaurant and took a moment to wipe the freshly fallen snow off them before she continued walking knowing that Henry was following her and unzipping his coat. "Momma, Unca Hatty here?" Emma nodded as she held the swinging door open that lead to the kitchens.

"Grace too and she's excited to play with you." Henry stopped and looked around for her as if she was in the kitchens.

"Paige too?" Emma shook her head. "Wheres at Momma?"

"Uncle Hatty's office," Emma explained as Henry looked around before running off in the direction of Jefferson's office. "Watch out, toddler on a mission." Emma called out to the kitchen staff as they greeted the bubbly toddler as he ran by them.

Emma watched as Henry ran into the office and heard him greet Jefferson as she veered off into the employee locker room to drop off her things and change into her uniform. "I really appreciate this Emma, we are still interviewing people for wait staff." Jefferson spoke as Emma turned to look at him while tying her apron around her waist. She smiled to see that he had a child in each of his arms.

"Oh now that is precious!" Emma spoke as she picked up her phone and opened up her camera. "Say cheese!" The three of them smiled and said cheese as she snapped the photo. Putting her phone in one of the pockets that the apron held she walked forward and kissed Grace then her son. "I love you bug, be good for Uncle Hatty, Papa and Belle should be here soon." Emma spoke as Henry nodded.

"Where's my kiss?" Jefferson asked as Emma glared at him playfully.

"Yeah, why doesn't daddy get a kiss?" Grace asked as Emma smile at her.

"Because he made me come into work on my day off. He knows Wednesdays are my errand days, so daddy doesn't deserve kisses." Emma explained as Grace looked at her father.

"Daddy that's mean!" Emma laughed out walking past the trio and out into the dining room.

zZz

Kathryn looked at her closet friend since grade school and shook her head. The woman needed a stiff drink to loosen up, or maybe some wild hot sex. Yes the latter was definitely what the woman needed. "Regina the board members are going to vote in favor of the proposition, why are you so worried?" She asked as they sat at their usual table for lunch by the window.

"Oh, it's not that, my mother has just decided that this year Christmas will be held at my loft. A very short notice, Christmas is in three weeks. She'll be here in a week in a half. I'm just stressing out about that." Kathryn raised a brow at her friend before she realized the dilemma.

"You still haven't told the Mills' Matriarch that your fiancée doesn't exist have you?" Kathryn nearly laughed out as Regina glared at her blonde friend.

"Nope, I was going to make up some last minute excuse about the daycare and was going to simply not make it back up to Storybrooke this year." Regina shrugged as Kathryn shook her head.

"And now your parents are coming to the city? Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun."

"It's mainly for the Gold Gala that's being held. Mr. Gold and my mother are old friends and he invites my parents every year, but this is the year they've RSVP'd. Mother sees it as an opportunity to meet the person who has captured my heart." Regina rolled her eyes.

"How much have you told you're mom about your fake partner?" Regina shook her head.

"Nothing, just that I got engaged, I think she assumes it's a woman because of marriage equality here." Kathryn nodded knowing that her friend enjoyed the company of any gender.

"Well, you could just hire an escort?" Kathryn suggested as Regina's eyes nearly bugged out at her friend's outrageous suggestion. She was about to say something but stopped as their waitress approached them.

"Hello ladies, I'm Chicha and I'll be taking care of you today, may I start you off with something to drink?" Both Kathryn and Regina looked at the beautiful young woman who they'd seen working around the restaurant.

"Hello, I'll have water with lemon please. Also, if you don't mind me asking, how far along you are?" Kathryn smiled as their server smiled placing a hand over her baby bump.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, I'm due in three weeks." Kathryn and Regina's eyes widen at hearing that.

"Wow, so close to Christmas, that must be stressful, your first one?" Regina found herself asking as she shook her head.

"We were told a New Year's baby and no, I have a five year old girl and a four year old boy."

"Wow, more power to you Chicha." Kathryn said as they shared a laugh.

"He wasn't planned but we are happy for another addition."

"Hey Chicha, Jefferson needs to see you after you get their drink orders." Emma called out as Chicha turned her head momentarily at hearing her name.

"What does Hatter want this time?"

"I think it's about your maternity leave." Emma shrugged walking past balancing a tray of food with one hand and her shoulder.

"Oh, right, you mind covering my section then?"

"Planned on it, I'll get their food orders in a moment." Chicha nodded turning back to the two women who had watched the exchange with minor interest.

"Well looks like Emma will be taking your food orders as soon as you are ready." Kathryn couldn't help but smile at the woman's cheery disposition as Chicha turned to look at Regina.

"I'll have the same dear." Regina spoke looking up from her menu momentarily as Chicha nodded and left to get their drinks. Looking back down at the menu Regina exhaled loudly wondering what she was going to about her mother and the lie she'd told her.

"Hey your _girlfriend's_ going to be our server now." Kathryn winked as Regina rolled her eyes. Emma was usually their server, only a few times had the blonde not taken care of them. Regina found her captivating and wished for the opportunity to get to know her better, but wasn't even sure if the young woman would be interested. Regina especially respected the way she'd been able to handle Kathryn's cousin with his touchy hands and sometimes slapdash comments during the company luncheons that were held here once a month.

"She's not my girlfriend Kathryn and I wish you would not say such things so loudly." Regina breathed as Kathryn smirked.

"You know you could always ask her, she seems unattached." Kathryn suggested as Regina shot her a glare that had her friend laughing. "It was just a suggestion hon."

"Yes an outlandish one _dear_." Regina spoke as she looked down at her menu as her friend continued to laugh. Chicha brought back their drinks before heading in the back to Jefferson's office. A few minutes later Emma walked over with a pitcher of water topping off their drinks.

"So ladies, are we going with your usual orders?" Emma asked with a smile as both women looked up at her. "I rarely forget an order." Emma winked as Kathryn smiled.

"How about names?" Kathryn asked as Emma looked at momentarily biting the side of her lip.

"I'm hurt Miss Midas, you think after all this time I wouldn't remember your name? Particularly since your cousin Victor Whale was the one who grabbed my ass at the last luncheon a few weeks ago." Kathryn threw her head back and laughed as Regina was mildly amused.

"Yes, Victor is quite the lecher." Emma smirked shrugging her shoulders. "I apologize for him, he is harmless I promise, but trust me, I do reprimand for his actions, they are uncalled for."

"I know he's harmless and he did apologize. But hey, he's handsome and he knows it," Kathryn nodded laughing out once more.

"Yes, he just needs a woman to put him in his place."

"Agreed, but I can assure you, it won't be me." Emma and Kathryn chuckled. "From what Ruby told me, Victor was the one who operated on Granny last week. He's very good at what he does and we are very thankful for his wandering hands."

"Yes, he actually has a date with Miss Lucas, I think she wants to thank him for taking care of Eugenia." Kathryn spoke as Emma nodded.

"Is that so? I'll have to hound Ruby for the details. Anyways, you ladies came here to eat, not for gossip, so the usual's for the two of you?" Kathryn nodded as Emma looked to Regina.

"I'm going to switch it up for today." Regina spoke as Emma nodded.

"Ah, full of surprises you are Miss Mills, what might you like to venture into today?" Emma flashed a charming smile as Regina shook her head with a smile.

"I'll have the house soup in a bread bowl."

"Excellent choice," Emma winked at Regina before looking between them. "I'll put these orders in and Chicha most likely will bring them out. If you need anything before then just ask. Enjoy." Emma smiled grabbing their menus before turning and walking toward the kitchen to place their orders.

"She's definitely into you." Kathryn commented as Regina rolled her eyes taking a long sip of her water.

"She's a server Kathryn, she's supposed to be charming and flirtatious. It helps her to get better tips." Regina waved off as Kathryn shrugged.

"Whatever you say _Miss Mills_, you're the one who's in a bind, not me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I changed the title of this story...if you're curious as to why, well the song from Mamma Mia! came on, Lay All Your Love On Me and I just felt that it fit the overall theme of what this story is about. So yeah. I figured it was a better fit and I really didn't like the previous title. Anyways, some more interaction between Emma and Regina in this one, yay!**

* * *

_Never give up on anybody, miracles happen every day._

The look gave her away, she was enjoying her sister's discomfort more than she should have been but she couldn't help it. The little boy had run over to her so abruptly it was almost like he'd known her. He might have seeing as how her sister ran a Daycare and Preschool center during the weekdays. He was an adorable creature who still had his, what most would call, baby fat.

Placing her gloved hand over her mouth she nearly stopped the laugh that poured out as the little one asked to be picked up. Zelena let the laugh come freely at the glare Regina was giving her before looking down at the toddler.

"Up pwease." He asked reaching up as Regina looked around momentarily trying to see if there was a worried parent looking for him.

"Aw, Regina, he did ask nicely." Zelena smirked as Regina shot her older sister a glare handing her hot beverage before looking down at the little boy and smiling while picking him up. "What's your name munchkin?" Zelena asked poking his belly through his winter coat. His cheeks were rosy from the winter cold as he giggled and tried to swat her hand away.

"I'm Henree, who you?" Regina and Zelena exchanged smiles at hearing the name before turning their attention back to the boy.

"He's Mr. Gold's grandson." Regina informed her sister as she looked at the toddler.

"Really, interesting. I'm Zelena, and Regina is holding you."

"I know Missus _Gina_!" Zelena bit her bottom lip from smiling and encouraging Henry. Zelena knew that her sister wasn't particularly fond of that nickname but for some of her children, it was easier.

"Where's your Grandfather Henry?" Regina didn't know much about his parents but she knew that his grandparents were the ones who'd always pick him up and drop him off at the center.

"Papa not here but we plays in the snow, and I runs to be chased!" Henry beamed looking into Regina's eyes happily. "Me hiding with Missus _R'g__ina_ and Missus _Zeylayna_!" Henry pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, so what does Mommy or Daddy look like?" Zelena watches as his face scrunches up momentarily.

"Neals with _Maras_, I go wid them on weekends." Regina and Zelena look at one another shocked slightly. "Momma right there!" Henry looks past Regina shoulder and points to his mom who is now looking right in his direction.

Zelena and Regina turn slightly shocked to see a young woman with blonde curls shaking her head with a smile as she is walking over to them. Regina couldn't believe her eyes, it was the waitress, Emma. Walking over Regina could see Emma's smile and wondered if the blonde waitress recognized her enough to not be concerned that her son is in the arms of a stranger.

"Bug, I see you have made two new friends." Henry nodded excitedly as she looked at the two woman who resemble one another slightly. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan, this little gremlin's mother." Emma extends a gloved hand to Zelena first. "Miss Mills, always a pleasure." Emma winked her attention quickly going back to woman she did not know.

"Zelena Mills-Facilier, it's a pleasure to meet the mother of this enthusiastic precious being." Zelena smiles as Emma blushes slightly.

"Thanks, he is rather enthusiastic, especially when it comes to meeting new people." Emma looked at her son and the beautiful woman holding him.

"But Momma, Missus _Gina_ not new! She teach me at stool!" Henry nods excitedly as Emma looks to Regina an awed look over her features.

"_Sch_ool, bug, with a _sch_ sound and this is the infamous _Missus Gina_ I never stop hearing about." Emma smiles before taking Regina's gloved hand in her own. "I wouldn't have guessed that you teach my son and work for the Midas Company. Is that tiring?" Emma asked looking over her wind kissed cheeks and nose. They are slightly rosy from being out in the winter cold but Emma can't help but find it adorable.

"I'm on the executive board and have to attend the luncheons, I don't really have an active part in the company. I mainly run the daycare and preschool center that Henry attends." Zelena wants to chuckle but covers it with a small cough before taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Worth every penny that is paid then." Emma is flirting shamelessly and she doesn't really care, the woman is beautiful and holding her son with a comfort that Emma rarely sees when it comes to her child.

"Oh, um, thank you." Regina stammers slightly her cheeks flushing a bit more at the compliment.

"So Miss Swan, how come we have never met yet you know my sister? I have met Henry's grandparents on a few occasions but never see you at the center." Zelena brazenly asks clearly amused by the interaction between the two women as Regina glared at her.

"Oh, I work at the restaurant just down the street, _Be Our Guest_. I have served the luncheons that the Midas Company has there." Emma explained as Henry asked to be put down. "Stay in my sights bug." Emma called as he took off as fast as he could in the snow covered ground. "And Adam actually pays for Henry to go, so on the days that Adam and Belle take him, he goes. They insist on him having the foundations of a great education." Emma winked at Regina as Zelena nodded at the information.

"What about his father?" Zelena asked as Regina wanted to strangle her older sibling.

"Oh, Henry's father helps where he can, Adam has offered me a full time position at one of his other restaurants but I declined. But I enjoy the company of the people who are employed at _Be Our Guest_ and the hours are a lot more flexible than managing an entire restaurant would be." Emma explained as Zelena nodded impressed at the young woman.

"Please excuse my sister she is very forward." Regina apologized as Zelena rolled her eyes.

"It's not a problem." Emma smiled before looking in the direction that Henry was going. "Well, it looks like my little monster is trying to get my attention. It was nice meeting you Zelena," Emma looked to Regina then. "And I'll see you around Regina." The Mills women watched as Emma jogged to her son and picked him up mid run causing him to laugh out as she continued to move.

"Charming young woman." Zelena smirked handing her sister her beverage back.

"I hate you." Regina muttered into her cup before taking a drink of her now lukewarm beverage. Zelena laughed out as they continued their walk back to their cars.

"You should ask her out."

"Have you been talking to Kathryn?" Regina asked as Zelena ignored the question and pulled her car keys from her pocket. "You have, haven't you! That's why you asked her about Henry's father."

"Well now you know you she's single." Zelena smirked hitting a button that would start her car to get it warming up.

"Yes, with a child to take care of and a history of sleeping with men." Regina snarked getting out her car keys and starting her car as she looked at her sister.

"You never know until you try sister dear." Zelena winked before opening her door. "Besides, didn't you tell mother that you're engaged? You might want to get on that, you have what? About a week maybe two until Mother and Father make an appearance in the city that never sleeps." Regina groaned as Zelena got into her car. "If nothing else, ask and see what happens."

"Quit talking with my best friend." Regina glared as Zelena laughed out shaking her head.

"Love you sister dear, try not to stress too much, it causes wrinkles."


	4. Chapter 4

_If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives._

Emma was looking in Henry's weekend bag making sure everything was there when the door bell rang. Walking out of Henry's room, Emma walked past the living room looking in to see her son munching on snacks and watching _The Amazing Spider-Man _cartoon. Opening the front door she was a little surprised to see just Tamara.

"Hey Mara, come in, I'm just making sure I packed everything." Emma stepped aside as the woman stepped in with a smile.

"I love that you double check, do you know how many times we've had to turn around because Neal forgot to pack something?" Emma laughed closing the door.

"More than I could probably guess, speaking of, where is Neal?"

"He had paperwork to finish up and asked if I could get Henry so he wouldn't be late." Emma nodded with a smile.

"Henry's in the living room, you want to get his coat, shoes and such on while I make sure I didn't forget anything?" Tamara nodded as Emma went back to Henry's room. Emma liked Tamara, she didn't try to take over being Henry's mom or even insist that he call her mom seeing as how she and Neal were getting married. Emma smiled to herself, she and Tamara had gone out a few times leaving Neal and Henry for some father-son bonding time. A brief chuckle escaped as she thought about the fact that Henry called his father Neal.

It annoyed Neal to no end and always made Emma laugh. She couldn't help that Henry was so used to hearing her call him Neal. She'd tried to correct him, but he insisted that his name was Neal. Yes, Henry understood that Neal was his father but refused to call him anything other than Neal.

"Momma!" Emma shook her head as she zipped up the backpack and headed to the living room.

"Yes bug?"

"Maras got me ready! I all ready to gos!" Emma smiled as she looked at her bundled up son.

"I see that, come here and give me hugs and kisses." Henry ran and launched himself into his mother's arms. "Be good for Neal and Mara okay? Remember Santa Claus is watching." Henry nodded giving her kisses.

"Loves you momma."

"Love you too bug." Standing up she handed the bag to Tamara. "He's had the sniffles for the past few days, I put some m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e in the bag." Tamara nodded taking the bag.

"Have fun tonight, Neal said something about you going out." Emma exhaled shaking her head.

"Unfortunately, Jefferson is dragging me out to this new gay club in the gaybrohood." Tamara laughed slinging the backpack over her shoulder as Emma walked them to the door.

"Well have fun with that, maybe you'll meet a nice woman to take to Gold's Gala."

"Ugh, thanks for the reminder Mara, I was hoping I could just skip it this year." Emma groaned as Tamara laughed once more shaking her head.

"As if Adam would let you, he likes to parade you around like the daughter he's never had. While he treats me like family, honey you are a prize to that man." Emma shook her head as Tamara picked up Henry. Emma agreed with the statement, it was true, Adam did treat her like a daughter, but it was endearing and honestly, Emma enjoyed the thought of thinking of him and Belle as family.

"Yeah, although, I think it's mainly because I gave him his first grandchild. I think you'll be treated the same as soon as you and Neal have one." Tamara shook her head.

"I like taking care of Henry, I can give him back, have one of my own…" Tamara shook her head at the thought. "I don't know if I could do what you do, Emma." Tamara breathed as Emma smiled sincerely placing her hand on Tamara's arm.

"Mara, you'd make a great mother. Don't think I don't know that you've kept Henry without Neal being there. You do fine with him, you'd be fine with one of your own, don't sell yourself short." Tamara smiled her lip trembling slightly.

"God, Emma, you didn't even get me drunk and you got me on the verge of tears." Tamara laughed trying to cover up her emotional state. "Anyways, have fun tonight, but not too much fun." Tamara swallowed with a smile as Emma returned it with a wink.

"Thanks, you guys have fun too."

"We will Momma!" Henry beamed as Tamara fixed his winter hat and they descended the stairs to the building. Emma shut the door and looked at the clock, she had about five hours until Jefferson was going to pick her up. Knowing she'd only need about forty-five minutes to get ready she walked into the living room and decided to catch up on some TV shows she had recorded on her DVR.

zZz

Emma was applying the last of her make up when she heard the knocking at her door. Putting down her eyeliner she went to open the door. A wolf whistle met her as Jefferson gave her an appreciative once over. Emma was wearing black skinny jeans, boots and a lacy caramel tank top. It was ideal in Jefferson's opinion seeing as how it usually got rather hot out on the dance floor.

"I guess you can kiss heaven goodbye because it's got to be a sin to look that good." Emma laughed out at the Will Smith quote while steeping aside to let Jefferson in.

"Alright, calm down _Fresh Prince_." Emma closed the door as Jefferson turned to her rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Em, we're getting laid tonight."

"You're so sure about that. aren't you?" She asked walking back to the bathroom and Jefferson followed her.

"Hell yes, I mean, I would do you." Emma rolled her eyes this time looking into the mirror as she finished applying her make up.

"I'm not sure you would even know how to pleasure a woman, it's been what? Seventeen years?" Emma chuckled as Jefferson leaned against the doorjamb watching his blonde friend.

"Grace is mine sugar, so about eight almost nine years, but trust me, any lover I have leaves totally satisfied." Emma rolled her eyes once more grabbing her wristlet and walking past him into her bedroom to grab her house keys and some money.

"You didn't drive right?" Emma asked looking at him as he shook his head.

"Hired a driver for the night, I plan on getting really drunk and taking someone home." Emma shook her head.

"If your ass leaves me and I have to take a taxi home, I will tell everyone what really happened at the Fourth of July barbecue." Jefferson's eyes went wide looking at his friend.

"Emma, _no,_ you wouldn't!" He gasped as she walked past him with a smirk.

"Well don't ditch me, and you won't have to find out." Jefferson followed after her as she made sure to leave on the light over the kitchen sink. Emma grabbed her winter gear bundling up as Jefferson opened the front door and stood out in the hall waiting. "Is Grace with her mother?" Emma asked locking her front door.

"Actually both Paige and Grace are with her. Surprisingly the woman came and got them yesterday, they're in Paris for the weekend." Emma blinked looking at her friend as he descended the stairs.

"And you're alright with that?"

"It makes me a bit uncomfortable that Anne didn't clear it with me before picking up Grace, but Grace was so excited to go shopping and just spend time with her. Paige just went along to shop and look after her younger sister. But what was I supposed to say? No they couldn't go?" Jefferson sighed as Emma patted his back as they stepped out into the winter air.

"I'll take it you got into a heated discussion about that?" Jefferson nodded as the driver got out the car and opened the door for them.

"Yes, and Anne just brushed it off like it was nothing. Anyways, enough about my dilemma's, let's just enjoy tonight to the best of our abilities." Jefferson said as Emma nodded with a smile as the driver pulled into traffic.

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter, hoped you liked the interaction between Emma and Tamara. :) Some Emma and Regina interaction in the next chapter. Not going to lie, I love writing the interactions between Jefferson and Emma...I think Kathryn and Jefferson should have a conversation involving their friends...what do you think? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily._

Regina sat comfortably on her sofa with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. She was enjoying the quiet Saturday night in, it allowed her to not think about the upcoming weeks where she knew stress would be overloaded as she would more than likely be explaining to her parents that she was not engaged and that it had been a faux pas to get her mother off of her case.

Taking a sip of the wine Regina reached forward to set it on the coffee table before flipping the page. The novel was getting interesting to say the least, the main character was about to find out that their main suspect had a proper alibi, but not that it mattered because the real killer had taken them out seven pages ago.

"Regina! Get up! Let's go!" Regina looked up startled at her blonde friend who was now walking into her living room.

"I regret the day I gave you a key to my home." Regina muttered as Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, c'mon, get up. Let's go. We are going to celebrate tonight!" Regina raised a brow at her friend while marking her page in the book and setting it on the couch beside her.

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"The proposition went through today! Construction starts in Spring!" Kathryn exclaimed as Regina's eyes widened.

"Congratulations! I know your father is probably more than happy to hear this." Regina spoke as Kathryn nodded.

"Yes, he is, now, go get a party dress on and some sinfully sexy shoes cause we are celebrating tonight by getting extremely drunk and laid!" Regina laughed shaking her head but going to get ready nonetheless.

zZz

The music was loud and boisterous but it fit the atmosphere of the club and surprisingly was not obnoxious. Regina sat at the bar sipping her second apple martini of the night not believing that she'd allowed Kathryn to drag her out to this new club to celebrate. Of course Kathryn wasn't in the least bit gay but she enjoyed dancing as much as drinking to celebrate. And tonight just happened to be the grand opening of _Queens_ a club located in the heart of this city's gaybrohood. Shaking her head in amusement she spotting her blonde friend dancing with some drag queens.

The club was packed and seemed to be filling up as the night continued on. They'd been here for all twenty minutes before Regina had been hit on much to her annoyance. She was here to celebrate her friends big accomplishment since she'd taken over the Midas company four, almost five years ago. So Regina truly wasn't in the mood for annoyances just looking to get laid, but maybe after her third drink she wouldn't mind the company.

Kathryn pointed out to her on their way here Regina needed to get laid and soon. It seemed that it was the blondes mission to get her laid. Taking a long sip, she finished the rest of her drink and ordered another as the woman in front of her continued to babble on about something mundane.

It was taking all she had to not tell the woman to shut up. "Oh hey babe, you ready to dance now?" Regina nearly spilled her drink as she looked at the person who'd just startled her by wrapping their arm around her waist.

"Excu—Emma." Regina corrected realizing that she knew the person whose arms were around her. Emma smiled leaning down and using her tongue to wipe off the bit of alcohol that had gotten on Regina's cheek. Emma looked at the woman who'd been talking to Regina with a smile.

"If you'll excuse us." Emma said as the woman looked slightly disappointed but grabbed her drink and left the couple, she was not one to encroach on another woman's territory. Emma wasn't sure what made her do it, maybe it was the alcohol in her system and the fact that she was attracted to the woman. It could have been that Regina looked like she was ready to strangle the woman for whatever she was saying, but Emma had felt the need to save her. "An appletini, nice choice." Emma said removing herself from behind Regina and sitting at the bar-stool the other woman had been occupying.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" Regina found herself asking as she got over her initial shock of seeing the blonde waitress. Emma ordered herself another drink while the bartender was near.

"Jefferson wanted to check this place out, it being the grand opening and everything. I also bumped into Mis—Kathryn on the dance floor, she happened to point you out to me." Emma shrugged as she was handed her whiskey and coke and took a long drink of the beverage.

"Jefferson, as in the manager of—" Emma nodded before Regina could finish.

"Yes, he's hoping to find a nice man to take advantage of." Emma winked as she leaned against the bar taking in Regina's appearance. The brunette was wearing a chiffon black, maybe navy dress that came mid-thigh. "Which I think he might have." Emma said looking out onto the dance floor where Jefferson was dancing with a red head. Regina followed Emma's gaze and couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. She would have never guessed that the dark haired manager with two daughters was gay, then again, Regina didn't have much of a gaydar, especially if Emma was here.

"I think it might be the redhead who will be taking advantage of your friend." Regina found herself giggling as Emma looked at her with a raised brow. "It's the alcohol, it seems to give me the giggles." Regina explained as Emma smiled.

"It's cute."

"So what about yourself are you looking for someone to take advantage of?" Regina asked maybe it was the alcohol, but then again, she was interested in the blonde waitress.

"Are you asking to be taken advantage of Miss Mills?" Emma winked as Regina bit her bottom lip before taking a long drink of her appletini before answering.

"I'll plead the fifth."

"I see, well I'm looking to have a good time, so would you like to dance with me, Regina?" Emma asked as she finished off her drink placing it on the bar as Regina looked at the blonde. "Kathryn said it takes about four drinks to get you out there, and this is either your second or third." Emma smirked as Regina tipped back her head and finished off her third drinking.

"It was my third." Emma chuckled as she looked at Regina then turned to the bartender.

"Then, allow me to buy you a shot before we dance." Emma got the bartender's attention and ordered them a shot. Emma paid for the shots and turned to Regina. "Let me see your hand." Emma smiled as Regina handed her hand to Emma who brought it to her lips and licked the spot between her thumb and first finger.

Regina's eyes widen momentarily at the bold move as Emma poured a bit of salt on the spot before doing the same to her own hand. Emma was flirting with her, because she wanted to and not because the nature of her job called for it. Emma handed Regina the shot with a smirk. "Drink, then lick." Emma winked as Regina nodded and their shot glasses clinked. Downing the shot Regina licked the salt from her hand and was surprised at the combination.

"What's that called?" Regina asked before finishing her third drink of the night knowing she was more than likely going to have a hangover tomorrow.

"Chocolate covered pretzel, now come on Miss Mills, let's dance." Emma said taking Regina's hand and pulling her out towards the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: So that's a real shot, I tried it when I turned twenty-one! It's good! ;) So, yeah, um, leave a review if you have time! I like knowing that you are enjoying the story! Also, I pretty much have the outline of this story, so if there is some interaction or couple you'd like to see in this let me know and I'll add it in. The story is going to get really fluffy from here on out...just a heads up! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometimes the smallest step in the right direction ends up being the biggest step of your life. Tip toe if you must, but take the step._

Emma groaned as she was woken up by the distant ringing of a cell phone. Emma slid out of bed and shuddered slightly as the cold air hit her bare skin. Ignoring the cold she walked into the kitchen where the source of the ringing was coming from. She picked up the wristlet and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Regina dear, I have been trying to call since eight, what on earth are you doing?"_

"Uh, this is Emma." Emma voice was laced with sleep as she blinked trying to wake herself up. She had a slight headache and the sun wasn't helping much. At least this wasn't the worst hangover she'd experienced. When she had turned twenty-one Jefferson had taken her out and besides the photos taken that night the only thing Emma remembers is her first drink and waking up beside a redhead who apparently was the bartender.

"_Emma who?_"

"Swan, I think you have the wrong number?" Emma yawned.

"_No dear, I think you picked up Regina's phone. Are you the mysterious fiancée I never get to hear about?" _Emma looked at the phone in her hands noticing that it wasn't hers as the nights events came flooding back to her. She'd slept with Regina Mills, the same Regina Mills who was apparently engaged to get married.

"Uh, can I have Regina call you back when she wakes up?" Emma swallowed hard as the woman on the other end seemed to think about it.

"_Yes dear, but please tell her to call me around five tonight, I have meetings all morning and afternoon. I look forward to meet you soon._" Emma didn't say anything but a simple goodbye as she hung up the phone. Looking around the kitchen Emma picked up Regina's dress from the floor and placed it over the back of chair. Walking into the living room Emma picked up her clothes from the various spots around the room.

She couldn't help the smirk that fell upon her lips as she picked Regina's underwear from her lamp. Walking into the kitchen she placed the undergarment with the dress as she stopped by the bathroom putting her own clothes in the laundry basket. Walking back to her bedroom she looked at the slumbering woman in her bed. She was beautiful lying there on her stomach her hair haphazardly over her face.

Grabbing a tank and a pair of shorts she felt anger build inside of her at the sudden betrayal she felt from the brunette in her bed. The woman could have at any point in the night told Emma she was going to be married, but she hadn't. "Emma?" Regina asked blinking as she rolled over and sat up pulling the blanket with her as Emma pulled her shorts up.

"You're mother called, she's looking forward to meeting your _fiancée_." Regina exhaled as Emma tossed Regina's phone on the bed.

"Why did you answer my phone?" Regina asked in a defensive tone picking up her phone. She looked at the number of missed calls from her mother and a text notification from Kathryn she didn't bother reading at the moment.

"I uh, thought it was mine. I do have a kid, something could have happened so I answer a phone when I he's not with me." Emma explained looking to Regina before sighing. "Regina, why didn't you tell me you are engaged to be married?" Regina's eyes widened realizing what her mother must have said. "What, was this just some fling to solidify your feelings for them?"

"Emma, no, it's not like that, it's a lie." Emma blinked not understanding.

"What is?"

"The engagement, it's not real." Regina sighed looking down at her phone not wanting to look at Emma as she explained something she thought was rather embarrassing. "It's…well, my mother has been on my case about settling down…I got sick of it and lied to her saying I'm engaged." Regina swallowed as Emma just looked at her.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I was tired of her hounding me about when I was going to find the right person and settle down. Just because my sister was able to find a partner by the age of twenty-five doesn't mean that I'm going to." Regina huffed as Emma looked slightly amused.

"So you lied to her?" Regina nodded on a sigh.

"And now she's coming down for the Gold Gala expecting to meet my fiancée and there isn't one. I'm sorry about the confusion and the turmoil it may have caused you just now." Regina said as she looked around the room for her clothing.

"They're in the kitchen." Regina blushed momentarily remembering their passion filled night.

"You couldn't think to bring them in here for me?" Regina asked a brow raised as Emma shrugged with a devious smirk.

"Well, I thought it would be a form of humiliation for you to have to walk naked to get your clothes." Emma explained causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"And now?"

"I'm thinking we should go back to sleep. It's nine in the morning and we went to bed around six."

"Well I feel you're over dressed for the occasion." Emma laughed out walking over to the bed while pulling her shirt over her head and stepping out of her shorts.

"Easily taken care of."

zZz

"You do know that they more than likely ended up doing the freak nasty all night long." Jefferson spoke taking a sip of his coffee looking at the blonde woman who nodded with a chuckle. Kathryn and Jefferson had instantly clicked when the blonde heiress had taken over her father New York branch almost five years ago. The two had decided last night to grab coffee after Emma and Regina had left together.

"You know, sometimes I question your age, Jefferson." Kathryn spoke sipping her Chai Green Tea Latte as Jefferson just shrugged his shoulders before adding another creamer to his semi-sweet coffee.

"A lot of people do Kat, I can go from mature adult to adolescent in few seconds." Jefferson winked causing Kathryn to roll her eyes.

"I question the word mature and the definition that you use." Jefferson shrugged once more bringing his coffee to his lips. "How are the girls these days?" Kathryn asked knowing that their conversation was soon going to go to their friend's activities.

"They are good, Paige texted me last night and let me know how their shopping went." Kathryn raised a brow at this watching her friend take another drink of his coffee. "They're mother has them in Paris for the weekend."

"That woman is something else." Kathryn shook her head as Jefferson sighed in agreement. "Tell me, why did you marry her again?"

"I was a confused young man of seventeen with a child on the way, it seemed like the right thing to do. Besides we were in love, or we thought we were." Jefferson had married at the age of eighteen right before Paige's birth, they'd stayed married until Grace had come along almost five years later. It was at the point that Jefferson had come to the conclusion that yes, he was indeed homosexual, and didn't find it right to "stay together" for the girls. He was happier, and he liked to believe his girls were happier too.

"Yeah, you know, it's really odd to think about our age differences. You're what? Thirty about to be thirty-one?"

"Yes, your point?" Jefferson asked causing Kathryn to shrug.

"It's just odd, even more so if you add in the fact that your closest friend in nearly ten years younger than you."

"Nine-ish years, and Emma is mature for her age. When she started at _Be Our Guest_ a few years ago, she was seventeen and newly pregnant. I saw a lot of myself in her, while I wasn't the one pregnant I was going to be a dad. I didn't want her to feel trapped like I did. I'm glad she made the decision not to marry Neal or stay with him. I could tell the girl wasn't into men, that the one-night stand was just that, a one-night thing. So I guess I took her under my wing, I feel protective of her, so that leads me to the question, is Regina going to play games with her?" Kathryn set her cup down looking into her friends harden gaze.

"What type of games do you think Regina would play?"

"I know that she is in quite the bind with her mother coming to town, the whole faux fiancée thing. Emma is practically in love with her, I don't want my girl to get hurt because Regina—" Kathryn waved him off.

"Regina also likes Emma, I'm constantly teasing her about it. I'm pretty sure that Regina is going to tell her mother the truth when she arrives. It was just get her mother off her back, although I did suggest that she hire an escort." Jefferson laughed loudly at this causing others in the café to look their way.

"You didn't Kat!" Kathryn nodded with a chuckle of her own.

"I did, you should have seen her reaction it was hilarious."

"I could only image. Now that that is cleared up, tell me, anyone new in your life?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Sometimes the only way to catch your breath is to lose it completely._

Regina smiled as Henry ran to her upon entering the daycare center. "Missus Gina, I gets to see you todays!" Henry said bouncing up and down as Regina nodded with a smile at the eager toddler.

"I see that, how about going to sit by Ava and Miss Blanchard will get you a snack." Henry turned to his grandparents and waved before going to sit over by Faith.

"Miss Mills, you've been keeping secrets." Regina blinked looking at Mr. Gold.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"I got a call from your mother on Saturday. I didn't realize you and my grandson's mother were acquainted to the point of being engaged." Regina's eyes widened and she swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Regina coughed as Belle smile at the woman's sudden embarrassment at being caught off guard.

"Adam, don't do that to the poor girl, excuse him Regina." Belle hit her husband's arm as he smirked innocently.

"Dearie, I did nothing but asked a simple question."

"Yes, a private question, you know Emma would have told you when she felt it was the right moment."

"I um, yes, we wanted to keep a secret at least until the Gala." Regina swallowed as Gold nodded. What was she going to do? She'd now effectively included Emma into her lie.

"Well then, it does make sense, the way Henry talks about you." Adam thought a moment looking to Belle who nodded in agreement before looking back to Regina. "Well Miss Mills, I look forward to seeing the both of you and the engagement rings then." Adam smiled at her before offering his wife his arm and they left. Regina turned and looked at Miss Blanchard who was talking with Henry and a few of the other children.

"Miss Blanchard, I need to go make a call, can you handle everything for a few minutes?" Regina asked as the pixie haired brunette looked up with a smile.

"Oh of course, Arielle should be here any minute." Regina nodded before turning and walking to her office, she needed to call Emma and warn her about this mishap, if Gold knew, she could just imagine who else her mother had told about finally finding out the mystery woman who her daughter was engaged to.

Emma was laughing as Granny continued yelling at the kitchen staff, apparently the kitchen had not been up to her standards when she returned this morning. Emma walked out of the kitchen and over to the bar area as Ruby was doing inventory.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Secrets." Emma blinked looking at Ruby who looked up the paper she was writing on.

"Secrets? What type of secrets is Emma keeping?" Jefferson asked setting down a box on the bar as Emma looked from Jefferson to Ruby.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me Em, I would have thought I would have been a bridesmaid at the least." Emma blinked looking at the brunette with a red streak in her hair as Jefferson's eyebrow raised at the mention of bridesmaid.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?"

"Victor told me about you being engaged to Regina Mills! I mean I get that you would always request to do the luncheons and wait on the table when you weren't busy, but I didn't realize it was because you were already involved with the woman." Emma looked to Jefferson who was biting his lip trying not to laugh at Emma's puzzled expression. Emma opened her mouth to ask Ruby what the hell she was talking about when her phone rang and she saw that it was Regina.

"I need to take this,"

"Go head, you're still on break." Jefferson answered as Emma hurriedly walked into the back and soon found herself in the empty break room.

"_Emma I'm so sorry!"_ Emma chuckled slightly as she answered the phone.

"Ah, so I'll take it your mother is telling everyone she can?" Emma asked realizing where Victor had probably gotten his information, but that didn't explain why Jefferson seemed so amused.

"_I didn't even realize she would assume that you were my fiancée._"

"Well I did answer your phone early in the morning, I mean it's the only logical conclusion your mother would make." Emma laughed a taking the entire situation in stride.

"_Emma it's not funny, she called Gold and told him._"

"Dr. Whale also knows and apparently so does Jefferson. So, did he go _Papa Gold mode_ on you? He can be rather protective of me at times." Emma heard Regina sigh.

"I told him we were announcing the engagement at his Gala. It just slipped out, and now he's looking forward to it and seeing the engagement rings." Regina was starting to hyperventilate. "I'm so incredibly sorry for involving you in this lie."

"Regina, take a deep breath." Regina did just that. "Now another, and another." Emma listened as Regina took a few more breaths calming herself down. "It's alright, everything is going to be alright."

"Emma, I've involved you…oh my God and Henry! I can't do this, Emma, poor sweet Henry—"

"—loves you Regina, it will be okay, you need to breathe and not over think this." Emma waited until the deep breathing stopped.

"Are you saying that you'll go through with this? For how long? All the way to alter? Because my mother is going to be expecting a wedding in the near future now that she knows who you are." Emma thought a moment, was she really ready to go to the alter for a woman she was just getting to know? _Who are you kidding Swan, you're practically in love with her. _Emma chuckled once more before speaking.

"I mean I would have liked a few dates first, officially introduce you to Henry as my girlfriend. Have family nights with you, Henry, and myself which would lead to you getting a key to my apartment and maybe vice versa. We'd bicker over whose place we would move into together which would lead to us finding an apartment together then you know, maybe an engagement in there somewhere." Emma breathed as Regina didn't say anything as she blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Emma," It was barely a whisper but Emma knew, she could tell she'd gotten the point across.

"Look, I like you Regina, a lot. Embarrassingly enough, I've had a crush on you for a while. If we have to pretend to be engaged for a while, I think, oddly enough I'm okay with that. We can have a long engagement to sort everything out, if it ends up we're not as compatible as we thought, then we can end it."

"You are, you are truly amazing Emma, and I can't thank you enough for going along with this."

"I can think of some ways you can thank me." Emma chuckled causing Regina roll her eyes.

"I'll call you later, I have a daycare to run." Emma hung up and pocketed her phone as he walked back into the main dining room.

"So, Miss Secrets, when were you planning to tell me?" Emma shook her head at her dramatic friend.

"It just happened, we were keeping it a secret."

"All the stuff we been through? Rush Hour one, Rush Hour two?" Ruby kept a straight face until Emma started laughing shaking her head at the brunette.

"Ruby, seriously, we didn't want it to be made into this big thing."

"She especially didn't know how to break it to you that I was the matron of honor." Jefferson spoke as Emma turned to look at him. Why was he not upset like Ruby and how did he seem to know. Jefferson smirked and winked while mouthing a "we'll talk later".

"So Henry approves?" Emma turned back to Ruby and found herself nodding at the question. It wasn't a lie per se, Henry was in love with the woman. Maybe not as Emma's girl—fiancée, but he did love her as his preschool teacher.

"He loves her, he's the reason we met. She's his preschool teacher."

"No shit?" Emma nodded with a laugh as Ruby watched Thomas O'Malley sit a six in her section. "He seriously likes to fill my section right before I'm about to be shut off to annoy me." Ruby huffed. "When are you off break?"

"I come back in ten, you can transfer if you want." Emma chuckled as O'Malley winked in their direction after telling the table that Ruby would be with them momentarily.

"I may take you up on that, especially if they all order. I'm hoping for six buffets. And you know, I think I like it better when Frollo hosts." Emma groaned shaking her head as Ruby counted her silverware out.

"No, I can't stand Claude, I'm so glad he got a fulltime job elsewhere." Emma insisted as Ruby shrugged before walking away from the station but not before turning momentarily to give Emma a devilish smirk.

"Jefferson may be your maid of honor, but _I'm_ hosting your bachelorette party." Emma was about to protest but Ruby quickly greeted her table stopping Emma from saying anything causing the waitress to groan once more. Ruby host a bachelorette party for her, well that in itself is asking for trouble.

"So engaged to be married, it must have been some sleepover." Jefferson chuckled causing Emma to jump.

"Jefferson! You startled me! Don't do that!" Emma scolded making him laugh harder.

"C'mon back to my office." Jefferson didn't allow her to answer as he disappeared into the kitchen. Emma sighed, she did want to know why he didn't yell at her like Ruby had done. Walking into his office, Emma took a seat across from Jefferson but looked at her phone, she had seven minutes before she needed to clock back in.

"Kat and I had breakfast the next morning, we decided to after you and Regina left us." Jefferson explained as Emma had a confused look about her. "You know I do have other friends beside you right?" Jefferson chuckled.

"I just thought that you and Miss Midas had more of a work related relationship, not an informal friendship that happened outside of the luncheons."

"Yeah, we've been friends since she took over the company. Hence why I know the engagement is a front." Jefferson leaned forward looking at his closest friend. "Emma, did she ask you to do this? Because you know you don't have too, especially knowing how infatuated you are with the woman."

"I answered her phone," Emma started as Jefferson leaned back in his chair with a questioning expression. "It was her mother, she assumed, because it was early, that I was the fiancée. Initially, I was upset hearing this. I thought Regina had cheated on someone she was with. I confronted her about it and she told me the truth."

"So what, now you are just going along with it?"

"Actually, this is the first I heard about being engaged to her. She called me in a full blown panic. Adam dropped off Henry this morning and asked Regina about being engaged to me. I guess her mother is telling anyone and everyone now that she knows the undisputed identity."

"Again, I ask, so you are going along with it?" Emma shrugged.

"I guess, I told Regina I was ok with it. I mean, I would have properly liked to date her, but I guess I still can. Just some people are going to think we are engaged, I guess outside of you and Kathryn."

"And Zelena." Jefferson added.

"Who?"

"Her older sister, Zelena Mills-Facilier. You should probably know this…you know, seeing as how you are marrying the woman." Jefferson laughed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Right, I met her when Henry and I went to the park. She's kind of intense."

"She's a lawyer Emma, what do you expect?" Emma shrugged.

"I didn't know that."

"Man, you have a lot to learn before meeting your future in-laws."

"You suck."

"I did this weekend." Jefferson winked as Emma groaned standing up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jefferson laughed as Emma left his office and he picked up his cell phone texting Kathryn, he wondered how much the blonde heiress knew about the progress of their friend's engagement.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I am pretty sure ten chapters is where this story will end. Thank you to everyone who reviews and continues to review. It's greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_A kiss to the cheek and then she knew that you could become homesick for people too._

Henry sat in the entryway of the kitchen on his stool watching his momma work her way around the kitchen. He found amusement in the way she was slightly panicked as she tried to make sure she got everything right. Taking a sip of his apple juice he put the Sippy cup down and pushed his lips forward like he'd seen Miss Gina do sometimes.

"Momma whys are you so worried? Who's coming?" Henry asked as Emma looked to him and chuckled at the expression her son had.

"What bug?"

"Yous only act like this when someone importants coming to eats. Like that ones time we were at Papa's and there was that in_bester_ man." Henry pointed out as Emma looked around the kitchen and started laughing. Henry was right, she was anxious about Regina coming over to have an official dinner and explain to Henry that they were together.

"You know how daddy has Mara?" Henry nodded.

"And like how Papa has Belle!" Emma nodded with a smile as Henry picked up his juice and took a long sip from it.

"Yes, well, I have someone important in my life and she's coming over for dinner."

"Do I knows her? Is she nice? Does she likes me? Mores importants does she like apples? I likes apples so she musts like apples!" Emma chuckled turning the burner down to simmer as she walked over to her son and kneeled while placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sweetheart, tell momma, how is liking apples more important than liking you?" Emma bit her bottom lip trying not laugh.

"Cos momma, I likes sharing my juice boxes and if she likes apples I can share!" Henry explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Emma sighed leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Don't ever change Henry, you are too good to be true."

"_Tanks_ momma!" Henry beamed as the doorbell sounded and Henry jumped up and ran towards the door. "I got its!" Henry yelled as he pushed up on his tip-toes and turned the door knob. "Missus Gina? Whys you here?" Henry asked puzzled looking at his teacher. "I didn'ts have schools today, I's with momma!" Henry explained as Regina smiled while nodding.

"I know that, your momma invited me to join you and her for dinner tonight." Henry's eyes went wide as he started jumping up and down.

"Your momma's someones importants!" Regina blinked not completely understanding what the toddler was talking about. "Momma! Missus Gina yours someone importants, whys you not tell me?" Henry turned around putting his tiny hands on his hips as Emma chuckled.

"You have quite the little interrogator here." Regina stepped into the apartment closing the door behind her as Henry turned back to her.

"Whys didn't you tells me? Yous could has tolds me!" Regina didn't exactly know how to respond as she relieved herself of her winter attire hanging it up on the coat hangers by the door.

"Bug, we wanted to tell you together."

"Oh, okays, is dinners ready yet? I'll go get Max!" Henry smiled dropping his hands from his small hips and running back into his room.

"Just like that?" Regina asked as Emma nodded moving in to kiss Regina. Emma pulled back looking into brown orbs.

"Just like that." Emma kissed her again as she heard Henry's tiny footsteps running back toward them.

"Do I's get kisses?" Henry asked holding a stuffed lion whose mane had seen better days not to mention one of his eyes were missing replaced by an X that was sewed where his former eye used to be. Regina couldn't help but smile seeing Henry holding the stuffed animal who was just as big as the toddler his self.

"Come here gremlin, and you'll get kisses." Emma spoke as Henry shook his head.

"From Missus Gina! If momma gets kisses I wants them too!" Henry pouted making Regina chuckle.

"Well I think I can manage that." Regina spoke as Henry walked to her and put his head up making a kissy face as Regina leaned down and kissed him.

"Max too!" Henry held up his lion and Regina kissed the lion right on the muzzle.

"Wow, even Max gets kisses, I must have chosen well." Emma winked at Regina and Henry nodded.

"I loves Missus Gina! She's awesome and bestest teacher! So o' course Max likes her!" Henry pointed out before looking to Regina his eyes wide. "Waits, you can'ts tell Missus Mary!" Regina chuckled as she shook her head.

"It'll be our special secret." Henry smiled shaking his head.

"_S'hanks_ Missus _R'Gina_."

"You know Henry, you don't have to call her Missus Gina when she's here with us."

"What's do I call her then? That's hers name," Henry pointed out as Emma was about to tell him that he could drop the Missus part but Henry turned to Regina before Emma could speak. "I calls you mom since you momma's someone importants." Regina blinking looking at Henry as the oven timer sounded. Emma wasn't exactly sure what to say as she looked to Regina who was staring at Henry who seemed oblivious to what he'd just done.

"Who's hungry?" Emma asked clearing her throat and swallowing the lump that had formed as Henry raised Max's paw.

"We are! Comes Max, we wash our paws!" Henry spoke as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Wow, together a few days and he's already decided to call me mom." Regina spoke her throat suddenly dry. Maybe this was a bad idea, what if they didn't work out and Henry got hurt.

"That's a toddler's logic for you, but I'll talk to him in a little bit, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about that. I know we're engaged and all, but I understand if that's overboard." Emma turned to the oven to take out the baked barbeque chicken.

"How can you just take this so lightly, Emma!? What if—I, I don't want him to get hurt by this. What if, what if we don't work out? What if this between us end horrendously? Children form attachments to others more quickly than adults, Emma. He'll be the one ultimately hurt in this." Regina voiced her concern as Emma placed the chicken on a vacant burner before turned to Regina who was leaning against the sink staring at her.

"You know the only reason I'm usually working the luncheons is because I want to see you. I've even gone as far to bribe the other waitresses to let me wait on you and Kathryn when you're not in my section." Emma confessed as Regina concern soften slightly. "I told you earlier about my crush on you. Well, O'Malley, the host likes to torture me, see how far I'll go. It's a game to him, he likes playing games."

"Emma—" Emma shook her head stopping Regina.

"I like you, a lot, and I want the chance to explore these feelings I have for you. Sure instead of the label girlfriend, I'll call you my fiancée," Emma shrugged with a smile looking into Regina's brown orbs. "I'm okay with that. I can see myself with you for a long time. I know that's crazy but it's true. Henry won't be hurt _if_, and I think this is a big and hardly there _if_, we don't work out. You'll still be his Missus Gina, Regina. He's been singing your praises since he first met you a few months ago." Emma reached out gently caressing Regina cheek.

"Just go with it, the rest will figure itself out." Regina smiled leaning into Emma's touch and kissing her palm after a moment.

"Max I thinks they're worser than Papa and Belle." Henry shook his head picking up his sippy cup and walking to the kitchen table placing Max in his usual spot and then climbing into his chair with his booster seat. "Waits! I forgots to asks! Mom! Do you likes apple juice?" Henry's eyes were wide as he looked at Regina who felt her heart nearly explode at him calling her mom.

"I thought you knew, Henry?" Regina had a playful smile feeling a lot less stressed about the whole situation after Emma's speech. Looking at Regina Henry's expression dropped while he tried to think. "I like apples so much that I even know how to make my own apple cider." Henry immediately turned to Emma.

"She's can stay officially!" Emma laughed shaking her head as Regina joined her the sound contagious as Henry looked to his stuffed lion and shrugged before taking a drink of his juice.

zZz

Emma sat on the couch looking at Regina who was playing with Henry's hair as her son slept in the brunette's lap. She couldn't help but to smile at the scene, her son really liked Regina. "You're staring dear." Emma blinked looking up at Regina who was smiling clearly amused.

"You're really good with him." Emma pointed out as Regina looked down at Henry's sleeping form.

"I work with kids for a living, I would hope that I am good with them." Regina teased causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Touché, but I guess I'm just not used to people being so good with him." Regina raised a brow at the statement.

"A lot of exes then?"

"Wha? Uh, no, I uh, you're taking—" Regina reached out taking Emma's hand with a soft smile.

"I'm teasing Emma, I get what you're saying. Not everyone is comfortable around children. I love children, always have. I know my mother wasn't exactly overjoyed when I decided to devote my life to them, but she supports me. I think she wanted me to go into politics like her, but I loathe politics." Emma smiled with a soft chuckle while squeezing Regina's hand.

"I can take him and put him to bed." Emma spoke pausing the movie they'd been watching and standing up giving her body a stretch in the process. Regina looked down at Henry before maneuvering him so she could stand up more easily.

"Lead the way." Regina spoke as Emma smiled seeing her toddler tucked into Regina's side. It warmed her heart honestly. With the few people she'd dated since having Henry, they were never like this around her son. They always seemed hesitant to even touch him let alone move him while he was sleeping.

Emma grabbed his sippy cup and their glasses making a stop to the kitchen sink to drop them off before leading Regina back to Henry's bedroom. Emma leaned against the dresser and watched as Regina placed her son to bed tucking him in before placing a kiss to his forehead. Emma stepped forward brushing back his hair and kissing him on the opposite side.

"Goodnight gremlin," Emma spoke softly as Henry curled his self around Max.

"G'night moms." He mumbled as Emma looked to Regina.

"Night Henry." Regina whispered as Emma took Regina hand leading her from Henry's room. Emma made sure to crack the door when they left knowing he didn't like it all the way closed. Emma continued to hold Regina's hand until they were back in the kitchen.

Emma turned suddenly and kissed Regina backing her into the side of the fridge. Regina was surprised by the sudden action causing her mouth to open slightly as Emma deepened the kiss. Regina moaned into the kiss and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina bringing their bodies closer.

"Emma," Regina whispered and Emma pulled away from the kiss leaning her forehead against Regina's.

"You're perfect." Emma breathed looking into brown orbs.

"Emma, no one is without their flaws." Regina chuckled as Emma pecked her on the lips.

"I know that, but you're perfect for me." Emma spoke making Regina smile. "You're so great with Henry, and I know that you work with kids, but he's never really taken to other people like he has with you." Regina leaned forward this time and kissed Emma.

"I'm taken with him too, he's precious and I'm glad that I get to be a part of his life outside of teaching him." Regina smiled as Emma leaned forward and kissed her once more.

"C'mon, I would like to finish the movie and snuggle on the couch with my gir—fiancée before you have to go." Emma winked at her as Regina rolled her eyes following Emma into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

_If I had my life to live over again, I would find you sooner so that I could love you longer._

Regina looked in the mirror with a smile and couldn't believe how fast the week had gone, maybe it'd been the time she'd had with Emma and Henry. They'd gone ice skating and ended up having a sleepover at Regina's so that they could sit by the fire and have hot cocoa. They'd gone to the park when it had snowed and built snowmen, well she and Henry had built a snowman while Emma had built a snow batman logo. Regina had been impressed with her ability to sculpt and Emma had waved it off.

They'd gone on a second date (Emma considered cooking for her, and introducing her to Henry as the first one, not that Regina was going to object, that night had been perfect). They gone out to eat with a plan to take in a movie afterward but had ended up missing the movie because they were so content with talking and getting to know one another.

The following day, Emma had been called into work for a wedding party just before Regina was headed into work and ended up taking Henry with her instead of having Adam and Belle come pick him up. It was his first time back at the preschool since they told home that they were dating. He'd called her Mom when it was snack time causing a few of her staff to look her curiously but didn't say anything. It had been much to her surprise at the end of the day when Emma had shown up to pick up Henry. This led to interesting discovery that Mary Margaret and Emma knew one another.

Well more specifically, Emma knew Mary through David, who was Mary Margaret's boyfriend. They weren't the best of friends but they'd hung out a few times at cookouts they'd all gone to over the summer. Emma had taken Henry but not before leaning forward to kiss Regina goodbye saying that she'd see her later. Henry had insisted her get to kiss her goodbye which, in return had caused Mary Margaret to question her relationship with the blonde and her son.

Regina had found it rather easy to tell her nosy employee that they were engaged. Mary Margaret had tried to ask more questions but Regina has just waved off the pixie haired brunette telling her that she had paperwork to fill out from the last few days. That was the last time she'd seen both Emma and Henry together. She and Emma had talked on the phone every night, but it hadn't been the same as seeing her. Tonight she was getting to see them both, but she was heavily nervous. They were going to be meeting her parents for dinner in about thirty minutes.

Regina finished putting in her other earring as the door bell sounded. Regina checked her make-up once more before going to answer the door. "Mom!" Regina smiled as she looked at Henry who was immaculately dressed in a suit and tie.

"Don't you look so handsome!" Regina gushed as Henry stepped into her home smiling widely.

"Momma said I'll be the handsomest person there!" Henry beamed as Regina nodded looking to her blonde girlfrie—fiancée. She was holding Henry's winter coat while looking Regina up and down.

"You look beautiful Regina."

"Thank you darling, may I take your coat and see what's hiding underneath?" Emma chuckled hanging up Henry's coat before stepped out of hers.

"My tie matches momma's dress! See!" Henry held his tie up. Regina looked at the tie then back to Emma who was standing there with a smile. Regina could tell that Emma didn't feel completely comfortable wearing a dress.

"Wow, momma looks absolutely stunning doesn't she?" Henry nodded as Emma's smile widen. Regina stepped forward looking the blonde up and down before kissing her lips. "Loosen up, my parents will adore the two of you." Regina whispered as Emma exhaled kissing her once more.

"I've never had to meet parents before, well except for Adam." Emma breathed as Regina smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, but I uh, have something to give you." Emma looked at Regina wondering where her nervousness had suddenly come from.

"Do I get a present?" Henry asked as Emma looked at her son who stood there innocently causing both women to chuckle.

"If you're on your best behavior tonight we'll get snowballs." Henry's eyes widen as he nodded.

"A blueberry one?" Emma chuckled as Regina reached out and grabbed her hand leading her into the living room. Henry followed them running past them grabbing the remote from the coffee table and jumping up on the couch.

"Henry this isn't the park." Emma reprimanded as Henry ignored her turning on the TV. Regina smiled as she reached for the little jewelry box on the coffee table.

"I uh, well, I hope you like it." Emma watched as Regina opened the small velvet box. Emma gasped as she looked at the ring. It was white gold band with a diamond in the middle surrounded by a circle of smaller diamonds. It was simply gorgeous.

"Regina, this is, this is stunning, I—I can't accept this." Regina blinked not understanding. It seemed in this moment that for Emma it became real, the truth of what Regina had been freaking out about when Emma had so readily agreed to do this. Emma knew that she had deeper feelings for the brunette woman. If she were to really look at it, in just short amount of time they'd been spending together Emma could say, that she was in love.

Maybe it was the stuff of fairytales, the love at first sight. But Emma knew deep down that she did truly love Regina. She couldn't let her do this to appease her mother, what if in the end that's all it turned out to be and they ended up hating one another because of it? Emma couldn't to that them, wouldn't do that them.

"What's wrong with it? I saw it and well, I thought it'd be perfect for you." Emma continued to stare at the ring.

"It is perfect, I just—" Regina shook her head silencing her.

"Emma, I'm going to be completely honest with you." Emma looked up from the ring into brown orbs. A part of her felt like she would have saw regret in them, but she did not even a hint of it. Regina looked down at the ring before meeting green-blue eyes. "This is going to sound crazy, and well, it's so easy for me to love you that it frightens me." Emma's eyes widened as a ghost of a smile appeared on Regina lips. "It's only been, at the most two weeks that we've really gotten to know one another and well I've never really been good at anything, but then again, I've never wanted anything as much as I want to hold you every waking minute and every night while I sleep." Emma took in a shaky breath blinking back tears that had sudden sprung to her eyes.

"This ring, well, when I stepped into the jewelry store, it had just been to pick something up that would appease those who we told the lie to. But as I continued to look around, it became more than that to me because you mean more than the lie this relationship seemed to take on. I care about you and Henry more than I ever thought possible in the short time we've known one another." Regina looked down at the small velvet box as she continued her speech. "This ring, to me, symbolizes more than the lie we started out on. I-I want you to have it, even if we don't end up working out." Regina blinked a few times taking in a shaky breathe as she slowly looked up at Emma. "The question has ceased to be 'how could I love you?' and has become, 'how would I ever stop?'"

They stood there for what seemed like hours looking at one another with unshed tears. Regina had a hesitant smile unsure of how Emma would take her probably too-soon confession of love. But Regina knew she had to get it out, had to let Emma know what she felt even if the blonde didn't feel the same. Regina opened her mouth to say something as Emma surged forward and kissed Regina not caring about their lipstick.

The kiss was subdued yet passionate at the same time. Regina responded wanting to put everything she had in the kiss. "Moms you being gross." Henry's words were like a splash of cold water over the women as they broke apart and started laughing. Henry just shook his head and went back to watching the TV completely ignorant of what the two women were sharing.

Emma still held Regina's cheeks as she leaned forward and gave a chaste peck to her lips. "I was afraid we grow to hate one another because of how this all started out." Emma swallowed before continuing. "I feel the same way Regina, it's crazy how fast I've fallen for you, but if you think for one moment that I am going to let you get away after that beautiful declaration of love you're insane. I love you and I want to be with you not until we feel the lie appeases its intended target but forever." Regina blinked as a tear slipped from her eye and slid down her cheek until Emma's thumb tenderly wiped it away. "I want you to know what I feel is real, and I'll let you know every minute of every day until I cease to exist. I can feel that without you, my life will be incomplete." Regina smiled widely as she leaned forward and kissed Emma.

"Hey mommas?" The women broke from the kiss and looked down at the toddler who was holding the ring. Regina blinked not even aware that she'd dropped it.

"Yes munchkin?"

"Can I has kisses too?" Henry asked innocently. Emma chuckled as she leaned down and pick up her son kissing him on the cheek.

"I thought we were being gross?" Emma asked as Henry just looked at her before his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Well I wants all the kisses too!" Regina poked his belly causing him to squeal in delight as she affectionately kissed his other cheek her lipstick leaving an imprint. Regina chuckled as Henry looked to her not understanding. "What's so funny?"

"You have lips on your cheek." Regina wiped at it only smearing it in the process. "Let's go get cleaned up so we can head to dinner, wouldn't want to keep the in-laws waiting." Regina winked as Emma smiled rolling her eyes as they walked back to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

**A/N: So, only one more chapter until the end of this story...**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So this is it. The final chapter. Unfortunately it might leave you wanting more, but I feel this is were it needs to end. It just felt like this is it. __A sequel is possible, but who knows...Thank you for sticking with this story and reading it until the end. Welp, enjoy! :)_

* * *

_Everyone has a weakness, but I have two; everything you say and everything you do._

Emma stood at the entrance of the restaurant Regina's parents were currently waiting in. Emma felt nervous as she continued to toy with the engagement ring that felt rather heavy on her left hand third finger from the thumb. It was an odd sensation but not an unwelcome one.

"Darling, it's going to be fine, they're going to love you, both of you." Regina soothed as Emma took a deep breath taking comfort as Regina rubbed up and down Emma's arms. They just checked their coats and Regina could feel the blonde nervousness.

"I like that." Regina looked at Emma not understanding. "You calling me darling." Regina chuckled.

"If it will help your nerves, I'll call you that all night."

"I just, well…" Emma trailed off as Regina leaned forward and pecked Emma's lips.

"They'll love you, because I love you." Emma smiled as she looked into shimmering brown orbs.

"I love you too." Emma breathed easily. There was an easiness about them since Regina's initial confession earlier.

"I love you both!" Henry chimed in as they looked done at the boy smiling.

"Ready to meet my momma and daddy?" Regina asked as his eyes widened shaking his head. Both women took his hand has the hostess led them to the table containing the two Mills. As they approached the table Emma watched as the older man stood up with a smile while the hostess set a booster seat on a vacant chair before retreating.

"_Mija_, you are looking _magnífico_." Emma felt Henry's hand tighten around her as the man kissed Regina's cheek before Regina moved to the woman. Emma looked at the woman thinking that Regina resembled her father slightly more and Zelena resembled their mother more.

"I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée and her son; Emma and Henry Swan." Emma smiled as Henry waved shyly. "These are my parents, Cora and Henry Mills." Emma leaned forward shaking their hands while saying that it was a pleasure to meet the two of them. Emma picked up her son setting him in the booster seat between herself and Regina father.

"You Henree too?" Henry suddenly asked turning to look at the man to his right, his shyness gone at hearing Regina's father's name. Henry Sr. chuckled as he looked over at the toddler.

"Yes _chiquito_, however will we distinguish between us?" Henry Sr. questioned.

"What's _cheese-o?"_ Henry asked causing the four adults to laugh.

"It's a name that you can call little boys." Henry over at Regina with a pensive expression.

"But I'm not cheese mommy." Cora smiled at hearing the toddler referred to her daughter as mom. She's initially thought that maybe her daughter was lying about not only being in a relationship but also being engaged. Cora worried about her youngest daughter since her closest friend had passed away just before Regina had gone to college. Her daughter had thrown herself into her work with opening up a daycare and preschool center.

While Cora was proud of her youngest, she just wanted her daughter to be happy and looking at the young woman before her, she could tell that she loved her daughter.

"I know sweetheart, you know how Sadie speaks to her mom in a different language?"

"Russian!" Regina nodded at this excited outburst.

"Well, _chiquito_ is Spanish, my papá speaks Spanish." Henry nodded before looking over at Regina's mom.

"You speaks Spanish too?" Cora was slightly surprised that he'd direct a question at her, he'd seemed so shy not but seconds ago.

"I understand it more than speak it." Cora answered causing her daughter and husband to chuckle.

"Her accent is awful, she's never been able to quite perfect it to sound authentic." Regina clarified as she squeezed Emma's thigh with a smile.

"Yous can be big Henrees and I'll be little Henrees!" Henry suddenly exclaimed reclaiming the attention the adults. Emma chuckled along with the rest of adults while she pet her son's hair.

"Your son is very precious." Cora commented with a smile as Emma was about to thank her as their server appeared and asked for the drink orders. Giving the drink order the adults took to looking at the menu.

"Momma, I wants this!" Henry tried to point at the photo that was featured on the menu that Emma was holding.

"Want what Hen?" Emma placed the menu in front of him as he pointed at a photo that featured two slices of meatloaf with mashed potatoes with gravy poured over them.

"You don't want chicken fingers?" He shook his head. "How about a grilled cheese and fries?" Emma questioned once more glancing at the small corner that featured options for children.

"Nooo momma, I wants the loaf and _'tatoes_ with gravy. Oh, mac and cheeses too!" Emma chuckled as she looked at dinner option and saw that it came with filling, two other sides, a roll and muffin.

"Think you can eat all that by yourself, fatty?" Emma chuckled poking his belly unaware that the Mills' were watching her negotiate with her toddler with smiles of their own.

"I'ms not a fattys! You ares! And we share momma." Emma shook her head closing the menu. She knew that if he older there probably would have been a 'duh' added to the end of his sentence. Placing the menu in front of her Emma looked around the table her face warming slightly with embarrassment at being watched.

"He's determined." Henry Sr. pointed out as Emma nodded.

"When his mind is set, it's rather hard to get him to change it." Emma pointed out as she handed Henry her phone after placing it on kid's mode to entertain him while they waited.

"So Miss Swan, I wish I could say that I've heard so much about you, but my daughter has refused to tell me anything about you." Cora spoke placing her menu down. She knew a little but about her because she was someone that Adam loved as his own daughter but outside of that, she knew nothing about the young woman outside of her name.

"Please, call me Emma." Cora smiled with a nod.

"Emma, tell me about yourself, what do you do? Where do you work?"

"Oh, um, I work at _Be Our Guest._" Emma answered simply wishing that their server would return soon with her water.

"Ah, what do you do?"

"A bit of everything honestly, but I was hired to be a server when I was seventeen." Cora nodded as Regina hoped that her mother would not continue to pry.

"You've been working there since you were seventeen?" Emma nodded.

"Going on five years now."

"Have you thought about moving up? Maybe doing something _better_?" Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"I enjoy the work I do Mrs. Mills—"

"Please, call me Cora." Emma smiled with a nod.

"Cora," Emma amended before continuing. "Being a server has a flexible schedule that works with having a toddler and it pays better than most people think." Emma answered as their server returned their drinks and the bottle of wine the Mills matriarch had requested. Emma picked up her drink as soon as it touched the table and took a long sip as she felt Regina grabbed her hand from underneath the table and squeezed it. Emma was thankful for the few minutes of reprieve as their orders were taken.

"What of the boy's father?" Regina's eyes widen as she looked to her father.

"_Papá_!" Regina reprimanded as Emma opened her mouth to speak but Henry answered that for her.

"Neals and Maras getting married on _lalentine's _day." Emma chuckled as her son smiled up at her. "Right's momma?" Emma nodded leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Valentine's day, not _lalentine's_ munchkin."

"That's what I said." Emma chuckled smoothing his hair down. "I's the ringer bearer! Momma's a maid." Emma just shook her head affectionately, clearly amused.

"He calls his father Neal?" Cora questioned.

"Tamara, Neal's fiancée, and I get a kick out of it. He understands that Neal is his father but I think because Tamara and I constantly laugh when he calls him by his first name it encourages him." Emma explained.

"Yes, I would imagine that would encourage him." Henry Sr. chuckled as Henry reached out for his kid's cup. Emma reached out pushing it forward so he could reach it.

"Wow, what a beautiful ring," Cora commented as Emma felt her cheeks warm.

"I—thank you."

"You're welcome, so tell me you're intentions on how you plan to keep my daughter happy." Cora leaned forward her gaze not leaving Emma's.

"Mom, can we just enjoy dinner and simple conversation?" Regina breathed as Cora looked over at her daughter with an innocent look.

"What? I can't simple ask my future daughter-in-law her intentions?" Regina narrowed her eyes as her mother's eyes twinkled.

"_Querida,_" Cora looked to her husband who was giving her a look.

"The two of you never let me have any fun." Cora breathed as Regina shook her head.

"Yes mother, because a Cora Mills interrogation is _so _much fun. I hope you know that you're definition of fun is vastly different than ours."

"Where is my Lena, she seems to be the only one who understands me." Cora spoke dramatically causing her husband and daughter to roll their eyes as Emma and Henry looked at one another shrugging their shoulders.

"That's because she followed in your footsteps of being a lawyer." Regina pointed out. "Darling," Emma looked to Regina. "Don't ever come to dinner when Zelena and my mother are going to be there. That is an inquisition you don't want to be a part of." Emma smiled.

"I think I could handle it." Emma winked before looking over to Cora. "I thought you were a mayor?" Cora nodded.

"I am, I was a lawyer for twenty-two years before I decided that I wanted to run for mayor. I lost the first round, but I didn't let that deter me. I kept an active role in my small town and when the next election rolled around, well, I crushed the competition." Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma had successfully brought her mother to another topic.

"So, what do you find fun?" Henry questioned as Cora let out a deep hearty laugh reaching across the table and tapping the toddler's nose.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Cora winked as Emma looked to Regina.

"Should I be worried?"

"When it comes to my mother darling, always be worried." Regina chuckled as she leaned over and kissed the side of Emma's mouth.

"I'm older now!" Henry protested as Cora smiled.

"Just how old dear?"

"I'm four! I turn five in June! Then I go to big kid school!" Henry smiled proudly. For the rest of the evening Henry pretty much dominated the conversation asking all types of questions of the older Mills. When the food came however, he'd quieted up immediately when Emma had divvied the food they were going to be sharing and set the plate in front of him.

It was then that the conversation took a turn to asking about the two women and why Regina had kept it such a guarded secret. Regina had simply explained to her mother that she thought she would judge harshly at the quickness of their relationship progress.

"Regina, honey, I know that I can be harsh in my opinions, and quick to stubbornness. In all honesty, I probably wouldn't have been so forthcoming at acceptance had you told me all about this woman a month or two ago, but I can see that you both love one another dearly. I understand your hesitancy especially since young Henry is involved, but you will get no complaint from me on the woman you are choosing to spend the rest of your life with." Regina's breathing hitched momentarily as she stared at her mother.

"M-mom—"

"She is," Cora looked to Emma. "You are a wonderful match for my Reggie. I am glad that she's found someone she can share herself with." Regina groaned at the nickname as Emma leaned over kissing her cheek.

"We'll take the best care of her, won't we Henry?" Henry nodded.

"We loves mommy!" He exclaimed before forking a piece of meatloaf and popping it into his mouth making his cheeks puff out slightly.

"I can see that." Cora smiled. "He is so precious, have you made arrangements for where Henry will stay when you go on your honeymoon? If not, I insist that he stay with us."

"I—well no, we haven't even planned that far." Emma swallowed.

"I know it could be with his father or even Adam, but I would like the chance to get to know him more." Regina leaned closer to Emma.

"By that she means spoil him." Regina chuckled trying to ease Emma's nerves.

"He is my only grandchild, why should I not spoil him." Emma blinked at this. "Zelena refuses to give me grandchildren, and you refused to tell me I had one."

"Do I call you Grammy?" Henry questioned looking over at Cora who smiled.

"Would you like to call me Grammy?" Henry reached out grabbing his cup as he thought about it.

"Well you mommy's momma so yes." He spoke putting his cup back where he picked it up and looked to Henry. "You can't be papa cause I already has one. Ava calls her mommy's dad Pappy, can I call you pappy?" Henry Sr. laughed out with a nod before ruffling Henry's hair.

Regina was holding a sleeping Henry as Emma unlocked her front door. Tonight had been a lot easier than Emma had anticipated. Walking into the apartment Emma shed her coat before taking Henry from Regina and with practiced hands got Henry out of his winter gear without even waking him.

"I'm going to put him to bed, I'll be right back out." Emma spoke softly as she leaned in and kissed Regina's lips before walking back to Henry's room. Regina smiled as she hung her coat up and stepped out of her heels and walked back towards Henry's room. Regina stood quietly watching as Emma as she put on Henry's pajamas before laying him in his bed. Emma kissed forehead and turned around jumping slightly at seeing Regina standing there.

"Shit, Regina, you startled me." Emma whispered as she stepped into the hallway closing Henry's door.

"I didn't mean too." Regina chuckled pulling Emma to her and kissing her. "Tonight was perfect." Regina whispered onto Emma's lips who nodded.

"You know your mom is going to harass us for a wedding date and plans and such." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I say we elope and just let her throw a reception for us." Emma looked into chocolate eyes with a devilish smirk.

"Let's do it, before the Gold Gala."

"That sounds wonderful but I think Kathryn and Jefferson would kill us if they weren't involved." Regina sighed as Emma shrugged.

"This is just you and me, and well Henry. It's always going to be us, why should we wait? I've never even entertained the idea of marriage until you. So I'm perfectly fine with eloping, just you me and Henry." Emma breathed as Regina leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Let's do it!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Emma."


End file.
